Pneumatic airspring devices for use either as isolators, in place of other springing elements, or as actuators, typically take the form of a single convolution bellows, usually of cord-reinforced rubber or plastic, and terminating at one end in a relatively small end structure which, during compression of the device, is capable of passing into the larger-diameter body portion.
The smalller end usually terminates in an enlarged, reinforced bead which is adhered or crimped to a metal pedestal or piston forming one of the members separated by the airspring. Such a device may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,086 to Bank, and owned by the assignee of the present invention. One of the drawbacks of present structures is that the assemblies are, in many cases, irreversible, i.e., attempts to dissasemble the combination result in destroying either the bellows portion or the metal members, or both.